That Pink Haired Girl
by TasteLikePurple
Summary: The Akatsuki had monopolized Konoha, in their senior year. What happens when a Pink Haired Girl shows up? Despite the main part about the Akatsuki, this story is actually based on a street. A lonely street...there's mild humor and room for imagination.


There once lived a street.

This street was lonely.

For no one walked down it.

Or up it.

It was not the streets' fault.

It was who lived on the street.

**!YyYyY!

* * *

**

The Akatsuki owned Konoha. Albeit that Konoha was merely a small town with a gas station, dinky cafe, school, and a bank plus a few other places that no one actually cares about hearing. But, that wasn't the point, they had monopolized the 400 people of Konoha to fit right under their thumbs. How? Blackmail, gossip, power, money, promises (empty of course), threats (that would be filled, if you displeased them), and screwing with everyone's minds.

The Akatsuki were currently seniors in September 2010. Their reign of Konoha was still going strong and everything was the same. They were currently practicing basketball outside on the high fenced in courts of Konoha Public Schools. The dribble of the ball, shouts, and the occasional tinkering of the metal net was heard. Some of the by passers would pause for a moment to observe only to have the whole game stop and every one of the Akatsuki shout out them.

* * *

First Encounter of The Pink Haired Girl

Though on this day, someone had moved into Konoha that the Akatsuki had not yet had snug under their thumbs. She walked next to the court on the sidewalk that was about a yard away from the fence and that ran parallel to the court.

Pein, who was the leader of the Akatsuki, stopped to confirm what he saw and the rest of the group did as well. They all laughed as her pink hair swished gracefully in the wind, she stopped and turned toward the group of howling seniors. The Akatsuki realized that this girl was about 13 and also had brilliant green eyes, that were unemotional. No embarrassment or anger were swimming in them.

"Hey, pink haired freak!" Hidan called out. Hidan had white hair that was always slicked back and purple eyes that were always angry. The girl turned her attention to Hidan, much to his pleasure. "So you admit that you're a freak!" He laughed. The others joined in, even Konan who was sitting on the sidelines chuckled.

"It's a weird color, so what? I don't expect you to think beyond my hair so your insult has kinda been shot down here." She stated. Her eyes betraying nothing, but a blank stare. "You say somethin'? Are you speaking to us?" Kisame shouted, angrily.

"Oh excuse me...**It's a weird color, so what? I don't expect you to think beyond my hair so you insult has kinda been shot down here.**" The girl said more loudly and clearly. Everyone in Akatsuki visibly twitched as the girls rebellious attitude. "**I'M GOING TO GO NOW!**" She shouted, loud enough for all the Akatsuki to have embedded into their brains.

"A Pink Haired Girl?"

* * *

Second Encounter of The Pink Haired Girl

The Akatsuki were in their van sitting across the street from Tenten Kunai's house. Tenten was a girl with brown buns on top of her head, and was Chinese. For this reason once every month the Akatsuki would vandalize her house and watch her cry when she sees it. As they chatted about random things that weren't important they failed to notice the pink haired girl walking by with a white can of paint and several other colors of paint as well.

The girl quickly covered the graffiti in white and started her own vandalizing. For whatever reason she wore a plain white dress with a light pink sash around the middle. This dress was constantly getting dripped on and brushing up against the side of the house effectively getting ruined. When she was about 1/2 done with her own graffiti the Akatsuki suddenly noticed her. At first they were just blankly staring at her and then confused as to why she was also vandalizing the house.

The dismissed the thought and returned back to their talking. The second time the looked up Tenten was at her knees staring at her house. All the Akatsuki stepped out of the van and approached the sobbing girl. "Hello, little girl." Pein mocked. Tenten stood and turned around grabbing his hands.

"Thank you! I'll never forget this!" She said, smiling and crying. Pein wrenched his hand free and looked at the house. Things such as, 'Don't give up!', 'You're loved.', and 'Forgive and Forget.' Were painted in different and creative ways all of the front of the house.

The Akatsuki watched as Tenten grabbed her forgotten gym back from the ground and went inside her house. "It was that Pink Haired Girl." Itachi said. Itachi had long black hair and a cool demeanor. The rest of the Akatsuki agreed.

"Should we repaint it?" Deidara question.

"No. She'll just do it again and we've been using enough money as it is on paint to graffiti one freaking house." Kakuzu growled. Kakuzu was not one to spend money like crazy and would spend time counting and recounting the money he squeezed out of others.

"We should do something about her? This is the 2nd disrespect she's made on the Akatsuki." Kisame said. Kisame was a large man who had blue skin. Don't ask him about it, you'll loose some limbs.

"I kinda like it." Tobi commented.

"It is pretty impressive isn't it?" Konan agreed.

"What about you Sasori? You haven't said anything yet." Pein asked.

"I think she killed me in a past life." Sasori stated.

"..."

* * *

Third Encounter of The Pink Haired Girl

The Akatsuki loved to torment people. So when they saw Sai walking down the hall with his arms filled with art supplies they couldn't contain themselves. So they all surrounded Sai Hidan knocking art supplies down. "He gay. How's it hanging?" Deidara mocked. The rest of the Akatsuki laughed. Sai was a very awkward guy who just oozed 'odd' and 'make fun of me'.

As Sai looked down sudden angry clicking cut through the air. "MOVE!" was roared from behind Tobi, who in return 'eek'd and a red haired girl with black glass, high heels and a large chest came up and slapped Sai across the face.

"K-Karin?" Sai questioned.

"I found out about Hinata." Karin hissed leaving behind a confused Sai and shocked Akatsuki members.

Sai jumped a foot in the air when he felt a sudden pinch to his rear and turned around to see who did it. Temari grinned at him and then left an even more confused Sai and shocked members of the Akatsuki.

"Sai~!" Came from behind and as Sai turned around his lips were smushed against another pair of lips. When the lips pulled away every male stared at the gorgeous blue eyed blond haired figure of Ino. "We're still on for Saturday right?" She asked cutely. Sai nodded dumbly and Ino skipped away. For about 30 seconds all was quiet and light footsteps came down the hall. Soft, pink lips pressed themselves delicately against Sai's cheek and the pink haired girl scooped up some of the art supplies and set them in Sai's arms.

She then pinked up the rest and they left together.

"A harem?" Deidara asked.

"Why's Sai...a seventeen year old guy going out with a thirteen year old girl and being hit on by the Student Aid Temari?" Kisame asked.

"Why is Ino and Sai going out on a date on Saturday?" Hidan asked.

"What happened between Sai and Karin?" Sasori asked.

"What happened between Sai and _Hinata_?" Tobi asked.

Itachi had an answer.

"It was that Pink Haired Girl."

* * *

Fourth Encounter of The Pink Haired Girl

The Akatsuki were sleeping when a sudden slam from the front door and shouting woke them all up. Hidan who had been gone to get some chips from the gas station had saw something from the paper this morning that irked him to extremities.

"GET UP AND LOOK AT TODAY'S PAPER!" Hidan screamed. The other members who had stayed at Pein's house for a meeting and had fallen asleep in the living room slowly began to sit up and glare at Hidan. The paper that Hidan had stolen was thrust into Pein's arms and 3 pictures were on the front page. A picture of the Akatsuki laughing as the graffitied Tenten's house, Tenten crying as she stared at the house, and finally Tenten holding Pein's hands. The headline was 'Changes of Heart!' and there was a article about the miraculous turn around of the Akatsuki.

"**That Pink Haired Girl!**" They all shouted.

* * *

Fifth Encounter of The Pink Haired Girl

If there was anything the Akatsuki hated it was other people's birthdays. Konoha High had a tradition of singing happy birthday to people on their birthday's during lunch, which the Akatsuki quickly put an end to. The lunchroom was filled with the loud buzz of students, unknowing that it was Naruto's birthday. For the moment.

There was a sudden break in the silence and the Akatsuki looked up from their own lunches and glared at Hinata, Ino, and Tenten who all stood on a table. They were the best singers of Konoha High. Hinata took in a shaky breath and began to sing 'Happy Birthday' quickly joined by Ino and Tenten. The Akatsuki stood up and took menacing steps toward the girls when a wall of Konoha's football team formed between them.

A small form, especially compared to the football team, came from the end of the wall and stood in the middle of the line. The pink haired girl stared at them blankly, daring them to try to stop her. The members of the Akatsuki growled and stalked off to torment someone. But, not before spitting out, "Pink Haired Girl", in unison.

* * *

Sixth Encounter of The Pink Haired Girl

The Akatsuki were now on the look out for information. They hacked into the schools' computer system, only to find that it had not yet been updated. They had listened for any new names in the halls, but nothing came up. The had thought about going to the football team and interrogating them, but soon thought better of it. It was as if the pink haired girl didn't exist.

Tired and feeling defeated the Akatsuki turned in after a long day of information gathering. They stopped their van right outside of the gas station everyone hopping out to get a can of pop or some other sugary drink. When they got inside it was as if the heavens had presented them a gift...or the devil was feeling mischievous and tied her up and left them at their doorstep.

Well, they didn't know who's act this was but they were grateful. At the counter waiting to pay for her pop, was the pink haired girl. No one was around and the Akatsuki couldn't help but smirk as they walked past her. Once they were in line to pay the noticed the nonchalant pose she had. One hand propping up her chin the other resting on the can of soda, leaning against the counter.

When the cashier finally showed up and she extended her hand with the only dollar she had to pay for her sixty cent pop, Hidan reached for it. The pink haired girl saw his arm and extended her foot backward, kicking him in the lower thigh. Hidan ground his teeth together, trying not to yelp in surprise.

When the pink haired girl turned around she heard several clicks, which she soon identified as cans opening, and was suddenly drenched in sticky soda. The Akatsuki members howled at her drenched form.

"That's what you get!" Kisame yelled through his laughter. Other words of agreement were shouted and they slowly calmed down.

Once everyone of the Akatsuki was looking at her they noticed she wasn't crying nor mad. They watched as she opened her own pop take a gulp of it, gave them a look that said, 'I'll be leaving if that's all' and walked away. The bell of the door tinkering as she left.

"Pink Haired Girl, you're asking for it." Pein growled.

* * *

Seventh Encounter of The Pink Haired Girl

They followed her one day. She lived East of the school.

Another day they found out she only had a poor mother.

Today, they were all watching as she tapped up a poster. The poster read, '#1 way to get ride of enemies, make them friends.' It was stupid but in a way made sense. "I have an idea." Pein announced. The others turned toward him. "She should join us." He continued.

"What? Why?" Deidara asked.

"We'd get rid of our problem and I think Konan could use another female around." Pein stated.

"I need help cooking." Konan agreed.

"Don't we know it." Grumbled Kakuzu.

***SMACK***

"Hey! Pinky!" Kisame shouted. She stuck the last piece of tape on and turned around. They beckoned her over and she approached them.

"Need something?" She questioned.

"We want you to join us." Pein stated.

"Alright." She stated.

"That's it?" Sasori asked.

"Did I kill you in a past life?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure?" Itachi questioned.

"You don't want me to?" She questioned back.

"Leaders word is law." Itachi answered.

"So I'm part of Akatsuki now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Pein yawned.

"You gotta love sudden changes of heart." She smirked.

She turned and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Pein demanded.

"To make supper. It's spaghetti night." She said.

She continued walking away until she suddenly turned around.

**"My name is Sakura Haruno!"**

They nodded and she continued to walk away.

* * *

**?YyYyY?**

The street was then walked on.

By a Pink Haired Girl.

Who'd only grin when she saw the Akatsuki.

...

And cried one night as she walked home.

That was the last time the street ever saw the Pink Haired Girl.

She never again visited the Akatsuki.

Or walked up that street.

And her smile was once again lost.

And the street wondered.

What happened?

But the street knew something.

Someone watched her go.

* * *

**I wish I had hot cocoa. You wish you read a better story. It wasn't very good. Meh. Who cares. I sure don't. My fingers are cold. Cold fingers and typing really don't mix. If you're reading this, I have better stories in my profile. Seriously I do. There's one on Sakura being a slave, another on breaking into houses to graffiti the walls, and a pretty good poem. Review...Thanks for reading...even though you didn't want to halfway through. (Leave me something stupid in my your reviews. See what happens...probably not much.)**


End file.
